bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanji
| affiliation = Soul Society, Gotei 13, | occupation = 3rd Seat | team = 5th Division | partner = Yuuna Tomoko, Ryan Kuchiki | shikai = Not yet Revealed | bankai = Not Achieved }} Sanji (サンジ), known by his title of Kumohokō (雲歩行, Cloud Walker), is the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Yuuna Tomoko. He is also a retainer of the . Appearance Omoi is a young, dark-skinned Shinigami with short and rather spiky white-colored hair many deem to be unruly, with dark eyes sporting lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a variation of the staple Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) which consists of a dark kimono with an accompanying hood, red bandaged hand and shin guards, finished off with a metal forehead protector. Personality Sanji is a shy and quiet, though he tends to be very level-headed, as well as calm and collected under normal circumstances. He generally prefers to follow rather than lead, but possesses the capacity to lead regardless; even though he doesn't like to admit it. The fact Ryan Kuchiki trusts him to fulfill not only his own duties as a seated officer but those of a Lieutenant as well when he is away for extended periods hints at his overall abilities. He is also quite enthusiastic when given the opportunity to prove himself. Background Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Restoration arc *Pushing the Limits Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Testing the Waters arc *Fleeing the Imawashi *Fatherly Intervention Navigating the Waters arc *Secrets Revealed Powers and Abilities : Sanji boasts high spiritual power. Despite being a seated officer he has the power of a Lieutenant and serves in that capacity for the 5th Division should Ryan, the current Lieutenant, be unavailable. Zanjutsu Expert: Sanji is a skilled swordsman who practices Form I Zanjutsu combat. He is quite dextrous in his movements, capable of lethal precision, but is also quite forceful with his attacks. Hohō Expert: Sanji is a capable practitioner of Hohō techniques, including the high-speed technique Shunpo. He is capable of performing on the same level as a Lieutenant. Zanpakutō Gyakuzan (逆斬, Reverse Beheading). Sanji's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a with white wrapping, a square colored white, with a dark red . He normally secures it on his back, one of the few Shinigami in Soul Society to do so. *' :' Sanji releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Chip Away" (内蔵退席, Naizō Taiseki). :Shikai Special Ability: Gyakuzan's power is the Reversal of All Things (万物の崩, Banbutsu no Kuzure). An injury to himself is actually an injury to his opponent and a cut on his right arm would actually be a cut on his opponents left. Gyakuzan is also capable of performing two different types of cutting attack: a standard attack without the associated power or a cut that employs Reversal of All Things. One of his favored tactics is cutting the air directly in front in order to reverse the cut so that it happens behind him. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes *Sanji's appearance is based on Omoi from Naruto. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:3rd Seat